


narubooty

by treetops



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, have fun, kind of nsfw but nothing explicit?? i mean. its crack, this is also the best thing i've ever written, this is the crackiest crack in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treetops/pseuds/treetops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Narubooty needs a husband. Suitors begin arriving at the castle to ask for his hand, much to his dismay.<br/>However...one of them catches his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	narubooty

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night sometime in 2014 and this is my first time posting it publicly, enjoy

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princeess named narubooty. Narubooty’s BUTT was the best BUTT. No question. Butts 

Onnee dey, tha king minobooty, who had no BUTT (he crais lot) said to narubooty “yo sawn get murried” and narubooty craid “BUTT daD” minobooty crais maor “I HAVE NO BUTT SAWN” and runs away

Narubooty sitz and prays to the bbootygod “pls I don’t wana get murried great bootygod” 

…bootygod says notin.  
Narubooty crrais

The next dey, a special personne cums (lol imean COMES u dirty) to kanonhahabooty, and says to the kang, “im rock bootlee, nd if u thank my BUTT is guud, check oot my Boots”

Ther is slience

“thEYRE ROCK BOOTS’

Minobooty gasps “rock boots????????????????”

‘yeop” rock bootlee sticks his leg vertikly. Minobooty is aroused

“nnnNNNARUBOOTY” minobooty screems, his weewee expanding,

“Dad.” Narubooty appears in the doorway. “Why do you have a boner?”

“Boots” rock bootlee strokess narubooty wit his smexy bootz

“ssssnOPP DAWG” narubooty curses “I DU NT LIKE BOOTZ”  
Narubooty inhells adn whispurrs “only BUTTS”

Rock bootlee crais and runs awya in his smexy boots, minobooty crais, his wwewee so so sad and aloen

The nxt dey, moar shpeshuls cum (uhuhuhuhu) to kokaoanohahabooty, one wit lawng hurr and de other wit a bored face. Tey go to the keng. Lawng hurr speekz, “mister minobooty, I am neji hugga, giver of the bestest hugs (alsoicanseethruclothes). This is shakeyomamma”

Shakeyomamma sihes in boredom

Narubooty hides behind te door. No one seez him

Neji hugz minobooty “we are here to murry narubooty”

Minobooty’s weewee says helo again and snuggls neji

“BUTT…wate…u cant both murry narubooty” seys minobooty

“ohok” neji kills shakeyomamma 

“watevs” shakeyomamma sihes. he is ded (DUNDUNDUNNNN)

“oh sweat baebis” narubooty says. He is notisd by the other 2

“holy kamiz” whisperrz neji “i…can c….ur BUTT…..”  
Neji nosebleeeds nd deyes

“lol” narubooty laghs

Minobooty crais so mch. His weewe is sad agan

 

The dey after tht, another vry speshul persona cums (Ohohioho) to kahononohabooty and strikez a poes infront of narubooty, trappin him in da corner/.

“narubooty” he purrs “I am sasughay”

“omg” narubooty feels his dingling rise, but hepushes it bak down adn pushes sasughay away

“I dunt wana get murried! I dun like u!!” narubooty crais

Sasughay shooshes narubooty. He turns to grab a tissyu an narubooty gaspz

“ur…ur hair…” narubooty poyntz

“…yeh?” sasughay givs narubooty a bettr view

“its…it…” Narubooty gaspz

“say it” sasughay breeths

“it’s a duck BUTT” narubooty swoons

“yeh. U like?” sasughay asks

“omggg, TAKE ME NOW” narubooty raps his legs round sasughay

( ***THEY FRICK*** )


End file.
